


We All Have Nightmares Sometimes

by QueenPaintt



Series: i love you like crazy [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff I guess, M/M, Nightmares, how does one tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 19:11:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8257193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenPaintt/pseuds/QueenPaintt
Summary: should this be a multi fic??? idk let me know what you think feedback is appreciated





	

“Who are you?”

“No one important…,” 

“Stop avoiding the question,  
”  
They sneered. There was a soft hum and a spark. Yellow eyes faded to black as blue dust poured out from the shadows and the water felt thick. The light disappeared in the thick blanket of smoke as more blue dust poured out like a river. The blue dust made a dim glowing light that radiated from its long stream slightly illuminating the flooded floor. What once seemed to be water was thick and dark. The smell of pennies filled the room. Blood. They fell back into it and drowned into it. The thick red substance filled their lungs and veins choking them. The faces of loved ones filled his mind as he continued to choke and try to cough it up. Soundless screams filled his ears as his mouth gaped open for air that wasn’t there. “Magnus!”

He snapped out of his horrid dream and felt pressure on his shoulders. His throat felt dry, weak almost. He looked around the dark room and saw nothing but he could feel the others presence. “Alexander,” Their voice sounded troubled and worried. And scared. “Magnus?” Alec sounded much more frightful than he want to let on. The shadowhunter was on the verge of tears and his breathing wouldn’t steady. “I’m here, it’s okay I swear,” Magnus’ arms wrapped around Alec and he started to tremble from remaining fear. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Alec repeated and the other shushed him trying to talk him down. 

It took him some time before Alec stopped crying and shaking and he could form words. Magnus pulled himself from away from the other with much reluctance to go check something. The clock by the spare bed ticked away. Alec dragged a hand down his face and sighed. “Do you want to tell me what it was about?” A voice sounded from the doorway. Alec looked up once his eyes adjusted to the dark, “Um, not right now,” he answered. Magnus crossed the room to the window and opened the curtains so the lights of the city could illuminate the room just a bit. He turned and his silk robe trailed slightly, “That’s better,” Alec smiled softly and got up from the bed to his love’s side. “I felt something odd earlier so I came in here to check on you,” Magnus whispered. Alec hummed, put his face in the crook of the other’s neck and carefully intertwined his fingers with Magnus’. “You’re vulnerable at night,” He said softly and the Alec scoffed. 

After careful explanation of his nightmare, Magnus decided to stay with him encase he got another. Alec climbed back into bed listened to the clock continuing to tick away as the other followed after him. Magnus hummed something and took out a book along with turning on a dim lamp. He snapped his fingers and a glass with red wine found its way on to his nightstand. Alec opened an eye and smirked, “Alcohol, really?” “It’s happy hour somewhere,” He said and took a sip. The shadowhunter rolled over and looked at the Warlock, comfortably sat beside him with the wine still in hand. Magnus looked over to him with confusion, “Why are you looking at me with that face?” Alec smiled with feigned ignorance, “I have no idea what you’re talking about,” “You’re a terrible liar,” They both shared a smile and Magnus snapped his fingers again with another wine glass appearing. “I’m guessing that one’s for me,” Alec pointed out. He beckoned the other to come so they could cuddle, “I love you,” Alec mumbled into the other’s shoulder. Magnus felt a smile tug at his lips, “I love you too,”

**Author's Note:**

> should this be a multi fic??? idk let me know what you think feedback is appreciated


End file.
